Matt vs Flappy Bird
by Name no Danna
Summary: Matt always loved video games but when he is introduced to Flappy Bird, well that was a new story


**_Heh, I got this idea playing Flappy Bird._**

**_I don't own Death Note or Flappy Bird_**

* * *

When Matt first heard of Flappy Bird, he thought it was this childish kids game that was a complete waste of time, but he never thought for even a second that it would be well...

It all started one autumn morning when the sun was shining through the curtains onto the red head's face. He yawned, getting up and looking over at his room mate, who was still sound asleep. It was nice at Wammy's, well in Matt's opinion anyway. He was a silent type, a boy who never spoke, but was somehow the third smartest in the Orphanage for Gifted.

The first smartest was Near, much to Mello's dismay. Near never studied but just played with his toy robots whilst Mello studied so hard, it actually made Matt feel bad. Even the redhead didn't revise, he instead, played on any gaming devise, which varied from Gameboys to a Nintendo DS. He thought he played every game, but he was wrong.

"Hey Matt!" Mello suddenly called, waking up from his sleep. Matt's head snapped over to the blonde and the gamer gave his friend a gentle smile. "So what are you going to do today?"

Matt shrugged, slipping out of his bed and walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out his clothes. He scurried into the bathroom which was attached to his room and got changed, and no doubt Mello was getting changed in the bedroom. When Matt walked out he then heard a knock on the door, so he opened it.

It was a surprise to see Near standing there, with Roger standing behind him holding a tray.

"Mihael, Mail. I have something important for you all." Near and Roger walked into the room, Mello sprawled out on his bed, biting down on a piece of chocolate. Matt was sitting crossed legged on the floor, his goggles hanging around his neck. Near sat down next to Matt, which the redhead didn't mind, but the blonde minded terribly.

"Do you mind Near?" He growled, pushing the white haired boy out of the way and sitting down next to the redhead.

Roger sighed. "Mello, behave. Now, we have got a call from L-"

"L!" Mello said excitedly. "How is he? Has he found Kira yet?"

Roger shook his head. "No, but he thinks he is so close to cracking the case. But he needs your help, Matt's in particular." Near looked over at Matt with a stoic expression whilst Mello eyes wide. "You see, Kira has created a game called 'Flappy Bird' and has said, if you get over 9000 points, a picture of Kira will be shown. L has tried to play this game for the last week and couldn't even get 10, so he wants you to try." Roger produced three iPods from the tray, handing them over to the three children. "You are all excused from school until one of you get 9000 okay?"

Roger left the room, leaving the three boys looking down at the iPod. Matt quickly turned his on and opened the Flappy Bird app. The first look he took at it well, the first thought he took were what the heck Kira was thinking, then he thought at least it would be easy. He pressed the start button and of he went and he was doing so well-

Or maybe not.

The bird whacked into the green tube and face planted into the floor.

Again

Again

And Again.

Matt was surprised, he never thought that it would be this hard!

"Gawd, this is going to take ages!" Mello said in despair, throwing the iPod onto the ground a hour later.

Near continued to tap the screen, along with Matt.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Ta- faceplant

Matt swore he felt a vain pop and his eye twitched as he glared down at the screen, his high score was only 569! Not even close! "This is certainly hard." Near said, the glow of the screen illuminating his face with a soft glow, making his face seem more paler, if that was possible.

Mello looked over Near's shoulder and to be honest, the boy was doing well.

Too well for Mello's liking...

He would not let Near be number 1! The blonde picked up his iPod and played Flappy Bird again.

Meanwhile Matt looked like he was going to murder the iPod.

WHY WAS IT SO HARD?!

No wonder L couldn't play this game, it was freaking impossible! But then it hit Matt, Kira made the game! Kira was a mad killer, so he of course made the game hard! Yes, it was obvious! Matt then concluded there must be a cheat to get 9000, but then he hated cheating, it made the game... well not worth it.

But this could be for catching Kira...

No he couldn't!

Matt then concluded war on Flappy Bird.

...

"Matt? Matt?...MATT GET THE HECK UP AND-"

Matt sat up quickly, his heating hitting Mello's nose effectively and causing blood to flow out of Mello's nose.

"OW!"

Matt grinned sheepishly, grabbing his iPod from the bedside. It had been a week since Roger gave them all that job and Matt still hadn't beaten the game, Mello hadn't and both of them were pretty much sure Near hadn't.

Matt was proud, he had got into the 8000 section and was almost close to getting 9000, so he was proud, but also annoyed.

"Aw come on Matty, are you seriously going to carry on playing that game?!" Mello said angered quickly. "Come on outside- wait I forgot, you'll die if you go into the sun!" he said sarcastically.

Matt rolled his eyes, looking down at the screen.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

He was confident he was going to do it...

But meanwhile in Near's room, the white haired- Wait...

No, now sat in the room was a black haired boy who was wearing black pajamas and heavy thick mascara. "I... can't believe it... I was one of... One!"

...

Light sat in his room, feeling pretty pleased with himself. "I have beaten L! He can never beat this game! Soon, he'll catch the button which will put him on the leader board and I'll see his name!" The brunette sat up from his desk. "I HAVE BEATEN YOU L! HAHAHAHAHA-"

Light looked down, still holding his arms, which were still in the air and saw a redhead storm into his room, grab the Death Note and write something into it. The boy scrawled something quickly in the Death Note, breathing heavily before placing the book down. 40 seconds ticked down at the redhead looked down at the iPod...

And he won

Flappy Bird... died...

MATT HAD WON THE WAR!"


End file.
